Lo Ti Conosco
by TG81
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy is obsessed with girl. Girl doesn't understand why she is being stalked by Boy and his partner. Boy is human-blood drinking vampire and girl is sensible, yet slightly odd. Dark snark. Very OOC. Not your typical Mormon vampires.
1. Something New

Hi everyone! So this is something that's been messing with me for a while, and I've finally put it down. The first half of the story is done. It moves fast and the chapters are short.

There is something you need to know about these non-canon vamps. They are VERY non-canon. I am adding my own spin to the vampire traits SM created.

Please see the bottom for more.

* * *

"_Bella? Where are you?" I could hear her panicked voice echoing through the narrow alleyways._

"_Mommy! I can't see you," I sobbed and slouched against the wall of an old building, shivering. I covered my legs with my arms and huddled into a ball, hoping to stay warm. I was so cold and mommy had my sweater. If I would have listened to her, I wouldn't have gotten lost._

"_Bella! Stay where you are. I'll come to you," she yelled._

"_I'm sorry." I was crying and my face was wet. It really hurt when the cold air hit it. Everything was really scary-looking and I kept thinking shadows were people. Mommy always said the bad things came out at night. I needed to find her before it got too dark._

"_Ti sei perso, il mio bambino?" A male voice came from the shadows. I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but I did not see anyone else._

"_Are you lost?" A male voice came from the shadows._

"_Mmhm." I nodded. "Can you help me find my mommy?"_

"_You speak English and Italian," he said quietly. He turned his head back to the shadows and smiled._

"_I do believe I can. Tell me child, how did you get so lost?" He held out his hand. I took it and it was really cold. Colder than I was. He was wearing a dark cape and mommy told me to stay away from them. She never told me why, but I always listened until now._

"_My mommy wanted me to wear my sweater, but I told her I could just run home and that would warm me up."_

_He nodded and pulled me toward my mommy's voice. It was getting louder._

"_How old are you dear?" The man asked. _

"_I'm seven years and two months!" I was a big girl now. _

"_What is your name?" the nice man asked and frowned. _

_Mommy always said never talk to strangers, but he was trying to help me, so he couldn't be a bad man._

"_Isabella."_

"_That's a pretty name for a pretty little girl." He smiled at me and his teeth looked really white._

"_Your eyes are funny." If mommy heard what I said, she'd be mad at me for being rude. She always told me that everyone was different and I had to be nice no matter what._

"_How are they funny?" He kept smiling at me, but hurried toward mommy._

"_They're red."_

"_I have a red eyes, hmm? Are you sure?"_

"_Are you sick?" I asked, "because I once had red eyes and my mommy called it pink-eye, but it didn't look pink-" then I saw mommy._

"_Bella!" I ran to her and she picked me up and held me close. I_

"_Thank you for finding my daughter." _

"_It was no problem, Singora Swan. I can assure you anyone would have done the same."_

_It looked like mommy wanted to shake hands with my stranger, but he shook his head. Then she made a noise and thanked him, pulling me after her. He smiled with his really white teeth and waved to us. _

"_Wait, mommy." I turned back to ask my stranger his name, but he was gone._

"_Isabella, you are in so much trouble when we get home!, Don't think by staying out here you're going to keep from getting grounded. Now come inside, staying out here is not going to keep you from being punished," she warned._

"_I just wanted to know his name."_

"_Well if you see him again, you can ask," she said through clenched teeth. _

"_Okay." I wasn't gonna cry. Mommy didn't talk on the way home, but kept looking over her shoulder._

_I was sent to bed without dessert after mommy and daddy scolded me. I pouted in bed and decided I wouldn't go to sleep. Then it kinda felt like when mommy gave me too much cold medicine. When my eyes were closing, I heard my stranger._

"_Edward."_

_Two weeks later, we moved to the United States._

_

* * *

_I NEED to thank **Stephk0525**, author of _Do You Want To Take a Ride With Me_. I have bullied her for the past week for pre-reading and she has been amazingly gracious for putting up with my self-doubts. Also, I have to thank you to **Lie_2me **and **Katinki01** (if you don't know who she is, shame on you!) for assuring me that the first few chapters are creepy and eerie like I had hoped. Most of all, my beta, **Irritable_Grizzzly** who spent at least a couple hours with me walking through this line by line.

If you have any questions, please feel free to ask!

Reviews are better than Edward whispering in your ear.


	2. Meeting Alice

*Big wave!* Hi everyone! The response to the first chapter was unbelievable and I can't thank you all enough for all the reviews and alerts. I am happy I was able to give this to you on Friday like I promised, I made it just under the deadline, but I did it!

Please remember that the characters are non-canon and not what you'd expect from typical SM vamps. These aren't your Mormon vampires.

* * *

"Motherfucker!" I shot out of bed, my chest heaving as my eyes darted around the room. The dream had been _too_ real this time. I patted my cheek as if I could still feel the cool breeze on my face.

I was supposed to leave in this afternoon for my trip, so now was not the time to start freaking out about men with red eyes and cloaks.

Ever since I had decided to go back to Italy, the dreams had been changing and getting more vivid. The first time I had the dream, I remembered I was cold. This time, it was his name.

When I first toyed with the idea of going to Italy, I received a myriad of responses. My friends laughed and told me I was stupid to look for the man with the red eyes because he didn't exist, my parents were horrified, and Tyler, my fuck-buddy/boyfriend wannabe, did what he did best: he got jealous. He also thought I was crazy for dreaming of another man. I guess I could understand that, but I kept feeling like a big part of me was missing. Deep-down, I knew the man was real; he had to be. I just needed to prove it.

Eventually I just stopped talking about it and pretended to agree with everyone. I told them they were right and I was just under an extreme amount of stress because of graduate school and my thesis presentation.

I proceeded to plan the trip all on my own. I had grown up there and spoke the language (though I was a little rusty), but I could easily get by since I practiced with my grandma and Renee whenever I talked with them. I assured my family I had dropped the idea of going to Italy and figured I would clue them in when I was already overseas.

I'd send a postcard and eat some tiramisu with them in mind.

Then I really thought about it. They wouldn't be happy with my decision and would hound me the entire time I was there. I decided that maybe I could just wait to tell them when I got back after proving I was safe and sound despite Renee's warnings about how dangerous it was.

The week before I was scheduled to leave, I told everyone I would be interviewing for doctoral programs in Florida and Arizona, and was using the opportunity to relax and take a vacation for a couple of weeks and get a break from the cold weather. They all wished me luck and told me it was a great idea.

This is how I found myself alone at the JFK terminal, with my carryon and laptop between my legs, waiting for my plane to Verona. A slight movement to my right caught my eye and out of nowhere, there was a girl about my age in the seat next to me, staring at me.

Her hair was black and short, her nose was pointed, and her lips were a dark red. She was dressed in what I could only assume was designer clothing, and she was wearing sunglasses even though we were indoors. My guess was that she was important, or at least thought she was someone important.

Once I looked at her, she took a deep breath and introduced herself as Alice. Her voice was a bit high, even for a female, but carried an edge which matched her body language. She clearly wasn't someone to be messed with. My immediate impression was that this girl knew how to defend herself despite her fragile body frame. When I would initially meet someone, I wasn't used to my first thoughts being how to defend myself or looking for the nearest exit.

Her teeth were a pearly-white and there was something familiar about her that I couldn't quite place. There was no shaking the feeling that she was not a person I was supposed to associate with.

We discussed our reasons for going abroad. She said her main office was located in a town I was vaguely familiar with, and was on a fact-finding mission. I briefly debated telling her the truth about my visit, but I felt she wasn't being completely honest with me, so I didn't feel like reciprocating and told her I was going to visit family.

"Are they picking you up from the airport?" She leaned forward and licked her lips, raising her eyebrows as if she already knew the answer. The fact that I could feel her stare while she was still wearing her sunglasses was starting to freak me out.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me. I have to go to the restroom," I mumbled as I gathered my things and ran and hid in the bathroom until I heard the boarding call for my flight. When I emerged, I saw Alice off to the side quietly arguing with a tall man with curly blond hair. He was incredibly attractive and I tried my best not to stare as I quickly passed by, letting my hair fall in front of my face. I could have sworn I heard a growl.

I found my seat, took an Ambien, and hoped it would kick in quickly. I had just started to doze when I noticed Alice pass through the first-class curtain and take the seat in front of me.

Thankfully, I didn't dream.

* * *

So...did Alice creep you out? What do you think? Like it or hate it or just want to know more?

Thank you all so much!


	3. Meeting Edward Again

Wow...so this is what it feels like to update on a regular posting schedule. Weird. I kinda like it. I'm glad you guys found Alice creepy, you were supposed to!

I need to be clear about a couple things because I keep getting the same comments over and over. The first is that the people Bella meets are, as my 3 year old says, not very nice. They are not nice Cullens and they are not helpful. The second thing to clarify is that the man Alice was arguing with, did his name come up? Please don't assume anything in this story, you'll just be confused later if you do.

That being said...SM created this world and all things related to Twilight are her intellectual property (and I use that term loosely).

* * *

It had been almost twenty years since I'd lived in Vicenza, yet I knew the landscape as if I'd never left. The city was about forty miles west of Venice in the Provence of Veneto, a rural farming area of the country. Everything came rushing back to me as I walked through streets of the small town like the sounds of the merchants and the bells from the church letting everyone know it was the end of the day and they could close their shops.

I was no in hurry to be anywhere, but had started back to my hotel to change for dinner. The time change was slowly starting taking its toll on my body, and I was thinking how nice a hot shower would be, when I saw him standing at the overlook on top of Monte Berico. His back was to me, and as if he could sense my staring, he turned around and looked right in my direction.

He was just the kind of guy I'd been inherently drawn to: tall, with hair that looked impossible to deal with, but perfect when sticking out everywhere. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were because of his sunglasses, but he had a slender build with broad shoulders and wore a snug-fitting sweater with a dark pair of jeans. Everything about this man alerted my body to stay away, but I felt drawn to him.

Images flooded my mind of the two of us sharing deep kisses, me running my hands across his chest, what he'd feel like in my mouth;, hard and soft at the same time. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sighed. I'd always been told I was pretty or attractive and I knew I wasn't bad-looking, but a man like that, was way out of my league.

Reluctantly, I glanced at my watch to check when the shuttle bus would arrive. I had about ten minutes before I needed to walk the short distance over to the bus stop, and I decided to wander over to the northern outlook to get a better view of the Dolomite Alps to the north of the city as the sun was setting. I had to pass by my stranger, and I promised myself I wouldn't look.

"E un giorno bello, non?" His voice was soft, asking me if I thought the day was beautiful. His presence sent a chill down my spine.

"Si. Perdonilo prego ma il mio italiano non e molto buono," I agreed that it was a beautiful and apologized for my Italian.

"You're American?" He inquired, stepping closer.

"I am." I nodded. "Are you?"

"Something like that," he chuckled, then gave me a small smile and my heart started beating faster. His smile grew wider, and alarm bells rang in my mind.

"It was lovely to meet you." I saw the bus in the distance and if I hurried, I could still make it in time.

"It was." He frowned. "May I see you again, Bella?"

"How did you know my name?" I slowly started towards the bus stop, listening to my instincts..

He looked confused. "It is? I was merely stating the obvious, but I must say, the name is quite fitting."

"Right," I said slowly and eyed the bus again.

He leaned against the sun-warmed stones that formed the wall around the top of Monte Berico.

"Are you on holiday?" he asked me.

It took every bit of self-restraint I had not to stare at his hips resting so casually against that lucky wall. I kept my focus on his face. He seemed to be waiting intently on my answer. I had to wonder what could be so fascinating about my response.

As I looked at him, I realized he seemed strangely familiar, but I couldn't seem to remember why. Hell, if he hadn't said my name, I probably wouldn't have remembered that either. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. Beyond metrosexual pretty.

"Yes, for the week. I'm very sorry to cut this short," I pointed down the road, "but I really must be going." I quickened my pace and felt his fingertips brush against my arm. His touch was cold, but I brushed it off as a side-effect of the weather

"Edward," he called.

My heart stuttered as I turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"My name," he clarified. "I would hate for you to leave and not know who I am." He glided toward me. "I do hope we'll see each other again." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and offered it to me. I accepted, trying not to jerk mine away and show the discomfort the chill of his touch elicited.

"Yeah, maybe," I muttered. I breathed a sigh of relief as the bus pulled closer.

He pulled my hand to his lips and lightly kissed it, sending an electric shock through my body. He grinned, as if he knew what he was doing to me.

"Addio, mia Bella."

* * *

Alright, so what did you think? Like it or hate it?

Reviews are almost as good as Italian scenery with Edward.

See you Friday!


	4. Meet Mikey

Wow...the love for this story is overwhelming! Thank you **IdPattThat** the author of _Secrets, Lies and Family Ties _and the her new story _Accidental Atonement. _She pimped me out on BFF'ers of Twilight and gave me a glowing review. **StephK0525** who has pre-read all the chapters and has assured me that she finds it eerie.

As always, a huge thanks to my beta, **Irritable_Grizzzly,** my rabid kitten who didn't make me re-write this *muah*. She's the Backstreet to my Boys.

* * *

"_Ti sei perso, il mio bambino?" A male voice came from the shadows. _

"_Mmhm." I nodded. "Can you help me find my mommy?"_

"_You speak English and Italian," he said quietly. I couldn't see his whole face because of the shadows, but I could tell he was smiling._

"_I do believe I can. Tell me child, how did you get so lost?" He held out his hand. I took it and it was really cold. Colder than I was. He was wearing a dark cape and mommy told me to stay away from the people with the dark capes. She never told me why, but I always listened until now._

"_We shouldn't be here." A short woman behind my stranger appeared. She had a cape too. Her hair was dark and she looked really white which was weird, because it was kinda dark out. I don't know how, but I knew she would be cold too. Maybe that's why she was wearing the cape._

"_It'll be fine," he told her. He pulled his hand away and turned and stared at her._

"_He's not going to like this," she said as if she was scared of him._

"_And who else are you going to tell?" He threw his head back and laughed. "You think you're going to talk to that pathetic excuse of a man you call a lover? Get the hell away from me. I don't have time for this, Lis." He waved at her like Daddy does when tells me to 'shoo.'_

A cool breeze blew through the room, waking me from my dream. I wasn't startled like I had been before, but I still felt puzzled. People from my day-to-day interactions seemed to be appearing in my dreams.

I ordered room service and tried to plot my schedule for the day. I briefly debated stopping by my father Charlie's old office to see if Guglielmo was still around, but if any of his fellow Interpol officers recognized me, they'd call him immediately. I wasn't ready for either my father or my mother to know I was.

After eating breakfast, I took a shower, eager to get the day started. I had decided to first do a little shopping for Renee and my grandmother. I figured if I came home bearing gifts, they might not be quite as angry with me. Debating on what to wear, I was a little disheartened to see the overcast sky. One of my fondest memories was of the cool winter days when the sun would warm my face, but the wind would chill the rest of my body.

As I left my room, I pushed the room service cart into the hallway. I felt a warmth spread over me, and had the distinct feeling of being watched, but when I looked up and down the hall, I was the only one present.

Still feeling watched, I briskly walked to the elevator and repeatedly pushed the button, willing it to come faster.

"_Mi scusi, signorina. Scendendo?_**" **A man's voice came from behind me. He spoke Italian well enough, but I could tell from his accent that he wasn't a native speaker.

"_Si," _ I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man with short blond hair who was a few inches taller than I was, looking at me. I turned my full attention to him and recognized him immediately.

"Mikey!" It had been many years, but he was the one person I could never forget.

His blue eyes lit up when I used his childhood nickname. "Izzy?" I nodded and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator.

"I'm here for a conference and my sister is getting married next weekend. What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in America." It took me a few moments to understand him through his thick Irish accent.

"Lauren's getting married? That's fantastic. I'm vacationing. I'm so glad to see a friendly face."

"Aye. It is nice to see you." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I have a meeting I'm going to be late for. Afterward, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I'd love that."

"Do you remember that little cafe by the Pisa? The one where they gave us chocolate biscottis?"

"I do," I laughed. I squeezed his hand in excitement and grinned. We stepped off the elevator and left the hotel in companionable silence. When we reached the point where we needed to separate, we set a time for lunch and kissed each other on the cheek.

A cool breeze blew and I shoved my hands in my coat pocket before I realized I had lost my gloves.

I sighed and turned around to head back to the hotel when I heard, "Bella!"

I turned around to see someone holding my gloves. Someone I'd never wanted to encounter again.

_Alice._

_

* * *

_

So, what do you think? Guglielmo is Italian for William, which is shortened to Billy. So Charlie lives in Italy...who wants to meet an Italian Charlie? I don't know about you, but that makes the Swan stache a whole lot sexier.

See you Tuesday!


	5. A Dinner Invitation

**I know I'm a couple weeks late, I'm so very sorry. Real life gets in the way. I won't make excuses. Chapters will be coming a bit slower than before, so again, sorry 'bout that. The epilogue for It's Just Lunch is almost done. It was written a while back, but I made some changes to it and I just want to make sure everything is perfect.**

**Thanks to Stephk0525 for pre-reading and the _AMAZING INCREDIBLE, EDIBLE Irritable_Grizzzly for her fantastic beta job._**

**SM owns the intellectual (I use that term loosely) property related to Twilight, I have a cushy new yoga mat.**

**

* * *

**

"Alice," I said through a forced smile. "What a coincidence."

"I know, right? How has your stay been so far?" She handed me my gloves and clasped her hands in front of her, then rocked on her heels as if she was waiting for something, like a pat on the head or perhaps a cookie.

"Fine, thank you. Well, I really need to be somewhere. Thanks for the gloves and I'll see you around." I started walking in the other direction towards the plaza where I knew more people would be. My gut was telling me that I shouldn't be left alone with her.

I heard heels clicking on the pavement. "Would you mind if I join you? My meetings were cancelled for the day and I'm not too familiar with this region."

I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of her and I was meeting Mikey in a couple of hours. Surely she wouldn't be rude enough to invite herself to my private lunch date, especially since we weren't even friends.

The first shop we went to had gorgeous antique fabrics, particularly some lace I knew my grandma would love. I picked up the sample and was brining it to the cashier when Alice stopped me. "You don't want that."

"What?" I looked down at the fabric and back at her. "Why not?"

"It's not turn-of-the-century like the sign says."

I rolled my eyes. So now she was an expert on lace? "How do you know?"

"Just trust me on this. It's fake. See this?" She pointed to a darkened spot. "It smells like tea."

I sniffed the fabricI don't smell anything."

Even though she had sunglasses on, I could tell from behind her sunglasses she was rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't. Just believe me when I say these people will rip you off because you're a tourist."

"I'm not a tourist. I grew up here, but whatever." I put the lace back and hoped it would be there after Alice finally left so I could come back and purchase it.

"You grew up here? How interesting." She pressed her lips together as if trying to hide an expression. I could've sworn I heard her say, "I knew it." When I turned my back.

I made my way to the front door and was excited to see the sun had come out. The weather reports had said the days would be cool and overcast. I turned back and saw Alice was on the phone, talking quietly but quickly, her mouth moving so fast it didn't even look like she was forming any coherent words. She finally looked up and motioned for me to go on without her.

Relieved to be rid of her, I nodded and left the shop, heading toward the piazza as I originally intended, hoping I could lose Alice in the crowd of tourists and locals. I still had at least an hour before I had to meet with Mikey and the jet-lag was starting to kick in. Vicenza had changed a bit in the almost two decades, but there were some things that remained the same.

Feeling a little sluggish, I ducked into one of my favorite cafes and grabbed a cappuccino. The movement of a familiar figure brushed past me.

"Edward?"

He turned and smiled, "Good morning, Bella." Then he looked around and asked, "Are you alone?"

"I am." In a sheer moment of boldness I asked him to join me. His smile grew as he accepted and settled across from me. "You aren't drinking anything?"

"I already had something, but thank you."

I took in his features. There was something not-quite-right but he was just as beautiful as any memory I had.

"Are you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?" I took a sip of my coffee and hoped the small cup hid some of my embarrassment at being caught staring.

"You looked like you were contemplating something."

"Should I be?"

"Yes. You should be contemplating accepting my dinner invitation for this evening." My heart started racing when I thought of being alone with him.

"I can do that if you answer a question for me, please."

"I'd answer anything if it means your company for a few hours." He reached across the table and took my hand. I tried not to wince when I felt the coldness of his touch.

"Why are you so cold?" I blurted.

"A circulation problem; lack of blood flow." He shrugged. "Was that your question?"

I laughed. "I'd been wondering that too, but no. I was going to ask if you were wearing contacts," I admitted.

He laughed, "Contacts? Why would think that?"

"Because I've never seen such green eyes before."

* * *

**I'm sure more questions than answers as usual. I PROMISE you'll find out more about it soon. Remember what I've said before, not your normal Twilight vamps. I'd love to hear your theories about the green eyes!**

**Hope you all have a safe and wonderful Halloween!**


	6. Meet Jasper

**Thank you so much for your patience for the four of you out there still reading. Real life is...chaotic to say the least. I promise I'm working on the next chapter.**

**Irritable_Grizzzly betas, Stephk0525 and IdPattThat prereads. Both have assured me it's decently creepy.**

**

* * *

**

After Edward and I exchanged information and a time to meet for dinner, we said our goodbyes and I left with a tingling feeling on my palm from where he'd kissed me.

I was disheartened to see the sun had already disappeared, but was anxious to be on time for lunch with Mikey. Halfway to our meeting point I froze, carefully looking over my shoulder and eying my surroundings slowly. It became eerily silent and time all but stopped.

Whether I was being watched or followed, I wasn't entirely sure. I could _feel_ another person's presence and prayed it wasn't Alice. I didn't think I could handle two encounters with her in one day, not to mention she annoyed the hell out of me. One more appearance and I would drop the facade of being nice and tell her exactly how I felt.

Almost as quickly as I got the feeling, it was gone. The sounds of the plaza returned, and everything went back to moving at a normal speed. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body as a breeze blew through the square and double-timed my pace to the bistro.

I spotted Mikey at a corner table talking to a handsome man with broad, muscular shoulders and curly dark-blond hair. Mikey grinned, then stood and motioned for me to come over, giving me a quick hug and kiss, and introducing his business partner, Jasper Whitlock. As it turned out, Jasper was American working as a consultant on a project in Italy. He also had gorgeous blue eyes.

When I brought up a few stories about growing up with Mikey, Jasper laughed and Mikey begged me to stop calling him by his childhood name.

"When did you leave Italy, Bella?" Jasper asked, taking a bite of his biscotti.

"Right after my seventh birthday," I shrugged. I didn't like to discuss it. If I mentioned that I didn't know a lot of details about the move, I received strange looks and it just led to more questions that I didn't have the answers to. My family was evasive whenever I asked them anything about it, and told me to ask my mother. Of course, Renee brushed it off and told me they simply wanted a change of scenery.

Instead, I changed the subject and asked how he and Mike had met. It turned out they were fraternity brothers and stayed in touch after they graduated. Mike got a project last year he thought Jasper would be perfect for, and contacted him. Jasper's voice was soft with a slight Texan accent and any time he looked at me, I felt myself start to blush; something that I almost never did since puberty.

I liked it.

The rest of lunch was spent trading stories and jokes, with Jasper and I occasionally glancing shyly at each other. We had just paid and were on our way out when Mike got a call from Lauren, leaving Jasper and me alone.

"So, uhm, I hope I don't sound presumptuiouspresumptuous, but I was wondering if you had plans for tonight..?" Jasper caught my eye and quickly looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Actually, I do.""

"Oh. Well I was hoping I could take you to dinner, but since you have other plans, maybe some other time?" He looked so hopeful, and when I found out he would be in Volterra, a neighboring province. I asked if he'd like to have dinner in a couple of days. We exchanged numbers and parted with a kiss on the cheek and a sly wink from Mike. I rolled my eyes in response, but couldn't help but grin.

In the States it was almost impossible to find someone of the male variety. Granted I'd had Tyler, but I was almost certain that the moment I'd left, he was warming Jessica Stanley's bed. Normally that would offend most women; but I wasn't "most women."

I'd been in Italy for less than four days and already two incredibly handsome men were interested in me. I wasn't a plain-looking girl, but it was nice to have my ego stroked, if only a little. Still, in a fleeting moment of insecurity I did have to wonder what Edward saw in me. Clearly a guy like that didn't live in the world with leagues. Sure, I knew I was attractive, but damn, I could comprehend that I was out of his. Yes I was attractive, but I was also smart enough to know I was out of his.

As I made my way back to the hotel the same feeling of being watched intensified, and I double-booked it, not caring if I was earning some strange looks from passersby. I kept looking over my shoulder as I moved through the streets, not making direct eye-contact, but every now and again I would catch a flash of red and black from the corner of my eye.

By the time I reached the hotel, even though I was out of breath, I didn't wait for the elevator and ran up the stairs to my room. I didn't want to take any chances, but I couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that I needed to keep moving. My room offered a strange sense of security, no matter how false it was.

I burst through the door, the smell of freesias hitting me immediately, and I ran to the bathroom, vomiting up lunch and my coffee from earlier. My body was shot from exhaustion, both physically and mentally, and I plopped down on the bed, opting to try and contact Giacomo and his dad tomorrow.

The feeling of being followed had me shaking. I had come to Italy looking for answers and a connection to my childhood, but I sure as hell didn't sign up for this. I didn't want the short, crazy girl showing up at every turn, or the unnaturally attractive man who seemed oddly familiar, but I'd never met before, whose touch unnerved me.

I was getting off-track before I'd even started. After I got a bottle of water from the mini-bar, I cursed myself for not getting Edward's number. I didn't want to just stand him up, but surely he could find someone else to accompany him to dinner tonight. After a few minutes, I decided to call the restaurant and leave a message that I'd fallen ill. Since he didn't get my number either, he wouldn't be able to contact me and he could chalk everything up to the first time a woman had rejected him and move on. Surely a man like that had women falling at his feet; missing one meal with me wouldn't be the end of the world.

I started to doze when my hotel phone rang.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"_Bella?" _A familiar male voice asked.

"Yes?"

"It's Edward."

"How did you know where I was staying?" I asked, forgetting all pleasantries.

"_You told me, so I called and asked for your room by name. Is that okay? Am I bothering you?"_ ThenI heard him hiss and then there was a loud crashing sound.

"Edward?"

"_Sorry about that. I was just hoping to confirm our date tonight. We're still on, right?"_

I sighed. What was it about this man's voice? I caved instantly. "Of course."

"_Wonderful. I'm very much looking forward to getting to know you better."_

"Likewise. I'll see you soon." My stomach churned again. I would need to get him off the phone immediately, otherwise he'd hear me wretch, and unless he had some sick fetish about bile, it was time for me to go.

"Ciao."

Not bothering to respond, I hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom, hopefully dry-heaving the rest of my uneasiness. Then I set the alarm on my phone and fell asleep.

It wasn't until I was awake two hours later and in the shower, that it dawned on me. I never told him where I was staying. The only two people who had that information were Mikey and Alice.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Have you figured out the eyes changing color yet? I'd still love to hear your theories! That doesn't mean I'll tell you if you're right or not, but so far nobody has come close. **

**To answer any questions now, Jasper is not a vampire, he's a human. **

**I will be crazy busy at work, so if I don't respond to your reviews immediately, I apologize.**


	7. Getting to Know You

**Hey there! **

**This chapter picks up from where Bella gets off the phone with Edward. **

**Irritable_Grizzzly betas with IdPattThat and Stephk0525 pre-reading. **

* * *

I didn't bother hanging up with Bella, but instead threw the phone at Lis and the moment her reflexes kicked in I shoved her forward, leaving an impression in the wall that would make Wile E. Coyote proud.

"You meddling, annoying piece of-" I began, but she cut me off.

"You want to throw me into walls? Do it, asshole." She shoved me down on the couch. "You want to blame me for almost blowing the whole operation? Don't you fucking dare. I tried to tell you that you were scaring her, but would you listen? No, because you're an egotistical fuckwad, and as much as you hate me, and the feeling is very mutual, we're stuck together." She straddled my lap and pinned my shoulders back. "So suck up your male pride and pick your fucking ego up off the floor. Carlisle teamed us together for a reason, and like it or not, you need me." Then she dusted herself off and dismounted my lap, leaving me stunned by her boldness.

"Oh, that's rich. You're accusing_ me_ of screwing this up? You're the one stalking her at every corner, acting as if you want to eat her. I'm surprised she even boarded the plane after you practically fucking humped her leg at the airport."

"Oh, she smells better now than when she was a kid. It had been a long flight and James was pissing me off. I was hungry. Give me a fucking break. Don't deny you don't want to eat her too." She rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm not denying anything, but there are more important things than a stupid little human girl."

"She's not so little, Edward. I know you've taken notice she's got a hot little body now, and it's not bad, either."

"It doesn't matter. Maybe I shouldn't go tonight and you can explain yourself tomorrow." I crossed my arms and waited for her response, and was instantly hit with one of her visions; this one consisted of my body parts being tossed into a pyre in the middle of the main Volturi chamber, Lis smiling happily at my demise while Carlisle held Bella still as she screamed.

"It does matter, and maybe getting you laid would help get that stick out of your ass," she muttered from the bathroom. Then I was hit with another vision, but it was longer than the others.

_I was grabbing Bella and gently placing her on a large white bed in a room I didn't recognize, sliding my hands under her legs and lightly sucking on a pulse point behind her knee, Me taking my time before continuing up her leg, to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs where I teased her with the tip of my tongue. Bella running her hands through my hair, desperately urging me to move faster, her blood rushing quickly to all her vital parts, or at least all the parts that were vital to me fucking her. then slowly continuing up her leg to her inner thigh, where I licked her skin. Bella running her hands through my hair, her blood rushing quickly to her sexual organs…_

I shook my head and cleared my mind. It didn't matter what was set to happen now, I could always change it later. Ever since we'd been assigned to keep tabs on Isabella, or _Bella_ as she preferred, Alice had been giving me bits and pieces to a vision she'd had. It didn't matter what those visions were. Once Bella had been delivered to Carlisle and Aro, they could do whatever they wanted with her. My assignment would be complete and I'd no longer be a member of the guard.

"Edward," Lis called from the bathroom. "You call me Lis again, I'm going rip off your dick and hide it for at least a year." She then showed me a vision to prove she wasn't lying.

I twirled the stem of the glass between my fingers, counting on the motion of the vile liquid to keep the woman from noticing the fact I wasn't drinking it. The dim lights and candles in the bistro were also helping with the illusion that I was human. I noticed the light blush to her cheeks, the blood so close to the surface. Alice was right; she did smell much better than she had as a child.

"So what do you do when you aren't taking trips through the Italian countryside?" I gave what I hoped was a small smile. It had better be right after all the fucking practice Alice made me do in the mirror.

"Um, I'm a student?" she offered.

"Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing I was doing that correctly.

"What do you do when you aren't stalking young women in the Italian countryside?" She narrowed her eyes. I tried not to laugh about how accurate her question was. I had thought she'd developed into a pretty-enough girl when I'd first approached her, but between her feisty attitude and rapidly-beating heart, Alice's vision didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

"I'm in acquisitions." I leaned back in my chair and studied her.

"_She's suspicious. Be careful and stop being coy. It's annoying," _Alice's thoughts came from outside.

"_Fuck off."_

"That's a vague answer. Come to think of it, all of your answers seem to have hidden meanings." She folded her arms on the table and leaned forward. "I'd like some honesty."

"Bella, I have never lied to you." I pretended to be shocked, then cleared my throat and continued. "I will never lie to you. I have nothing to hide."

"Right." She nodded. "So I can ask you anything and you'll be completely truthful?"

"Absolutely."

"Let's start with something that's been bothering me." She leaned forward even more, and her breasts rose. I fought to keep myself from staring, licked my lips, and nodded for her to continue.

"Have we met before?"

"Of course we have. We met for coffee earlier, did we not?" I leaned forward, hoping that would display my honesty.

"Okay, I've heard enough." She gathered her purse and stood up.

"_Beg her, asshole!" _Alice shouted her thoughts.

"Bella, wait. I'm sorry," I rushed. "Please sit and I promise I'll try to explain as much as I can."

* * *

**So...Edward and Alice _really _don't like each other. What do you think? Believe it or not, reviews are equal teasers this time! Yay!**

**I have to apolgize to SammieLynnsMom for taking so long to thank her because she gave me this great rec on her story Blind Intentions because it's a great story and you all should be reading it. **

**I'm almost done with the next chapt although it won't post until maybe right before Christmas or shortly after. I'm going to be out of town for a few days with family. **


	8. Our First Fight

**Hello! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and a fantastic new year! Thank you all so much for everyone who left such kind words! For those who left not such kind words, a review is still a reivew, so thank you anyway.**

**As always, many many thanks to my amazing beta, Irritable_Grizzzly. She makes dreams come true and I'm fairly sure she smells like vanilla and cookies. She is truly made of all things awesome. Thanks also goes out to my prereaders, stephk0525 and IdPattThat .**

* * *

"I'm all ears. Please enlighten me."

Edward was about to speak when suddenly his eyes darted a little too fast and he said, "We need to leave." Then he abruptly stood and was pulling out my chair in the blink of an eye.

"What? Not a chance. You promised me answers, and I want them."

"Bella, I promise I will tell you anything you want to know, but right now it's imperative that we get out of here. _Immediately." _As he impatiently held my jacket, he scanned the room again. I slowly stood, my brain trying to comprehend his rapid movements and mood swings. Where was the charming, soft-spoken man I'd encountered earlier?

"Are you bi-polar?" I huffed and stood, snatching my coat from him, knowing my actions were somewhat childish, but not caring.

Against my better judgment, I had shown for our dinner date and now I was regretting even answering the phone. Every hair on the back of my neck was raised and the feeling I'd experienced previously of being watched, was back in full-force.

Edward leaned in close and hissed, "So help me, I will throw you over my shoulder and haul your ass out of here. Now _move_!_"_

I did my best to ignore the effect of his proximity. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I don't have to go anywhere with you."

"You were much more cooperative as a child," he muttered.

"Well I'm not a child anymore, and I'm sure as hell not lost," I countered. He looked at me quickly, and I could feel the color leave my face. Everything started to fall into place. Oh yes, I was definitely going to get some answers.

"You remember that?"

"Apparently." I shrugged, trying to play off my increasing anxiety as indifference.

"This is great." He rolled his eyes. "We really do need to go. I swear I'll explain everything once you're safe. Please." It was the way he said "please" that changed my mind. Like he wasn't just being an asshole, and there was an important reason behind it. As if both our lives depended on it.

I nodded. "Let's go."

Instead of leading me out the front door, he pulled my elbow in the direction of the kitchen. My senses were still off-kilter, and I was starting to feel incredibly sluggish while following Edward through the restaurant, hoping nobody saw our hasty departure. I had to focus all my attention on not falling on my ass and must have been too focused on my footsteps because before I knew it, we were in the back alley, and Alice was there.

"You!" I huffed. "What the hell is going on?" Both Edward and Alice were wearing annoyed expressions.

"Where are they?" Edward asked, completely ignoring my question.

"I can't see them anymore, but we can't go back to the hotel." Then she squeezed her eyes shut and groaned.

"We can't go back to her room and we can't go back to ours, so now what? You're the fucking oracle."

"You're the mind reader. You mean you can't hear them anymore?" Alice mock-gasped.

As they fought, I saw it as my opportunity to slip away, and I had made it down the alley and was halfway down the block before Edward appeared out of thin air.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I've changed my mind. I don't want answers: I just want the two of you to leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Believe it or not, I need you."

"Bullshit."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be wandering the streets alone at night."

"I don't remember you being my father."

"Jesus, are you always this fucking difficult?"

"Yes."

"Let's make a deal." He stepped closer, and his scent was both intoxicating and distracting, his tone shifting from aggravated to sultry as he placed a cold hand on the back of my neck and quietly said, "If you come with me, I can promise you won't be disappointed. I will make every second worth your while." Then he cupped my face, tilting it upward to look him in his eyes. "What do you say?"

"Deal," I exhaled. "Just keep Alice away from me."

* * *

**Thank you all SO much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**For those who are wondering who "they" are...it's Jane and Alec. Total freebe for you. I know I promised the eye explination but this chapter was bugging me so I put it down. It'll be explained in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
